It's all about the Qudditch
by MrsPadfootProngs
Summary: It's hard enough when you're realising that you fancy your best mate without everyone going on about a sport you're not even keen on. Perhaps a certain Werewolf can change Sirius mind on this matter and show him that not all Qudditch is bad. Please Review


It's all about Qudditch

By

MrsPadfoootProngs

DISCLAIMER – **None of the characters, which are mentioned in this story, belong to me, instead they belong to J.K Rowling and the million of other companies which endorse it**

AUTHOR NOTE – **I know that I haven't written for ages though I don't know exactly why so I thought I would this one parter for once just to prove that I am still here. It is slightly different from my usual kind. Sirius hates Qudditch and Remus loves it for a start but let it go ok. Hope you enjoy it!**

"What have you got against a broom Black? What did they ever do to you? I would have thought that you of all people would like the broom or is it just the shape?" Sirius Black rolled his dark grey eyes and gave his best friend James Potter a half hearted glare. James had been going on about the same topic for the past half an hour and he still showed little sign of being bored by it. If anything he seemed more thrilled then when he started

"I have nothing against brooms Jimbo" he said again allowing his voice to become a combination of boredom and annoyance "As I already told you I just don't like Qudditch as much as you and Peter and Remus do, just doesn't interest me that much" he looked down and stared at the books in front of him. James Potter gave him a long look; his hazel eyes surprisingly steady behind his oval glasses. For an instant the usual cocky smile that was always lingering around his face vanished before it reappeared.

"Naw, you had me going there Siri but there's not a person alive who can not like Qudditch" Sirius moaned and gave up, resting his head on his unopened book and closing his eyes. He gave up with the other boy he really did. James would never believe him nor would he give up talking about the team he supported the Chudley Cannons. Sirius was doomed especially as neither Peter or Remus were there to talk to him about it, which left Sirius alone to do it.

"Then I must be dead" he muttered, loud enough for James to hear, James sighed out loud in a very noisy fashion that had the students surrounding them give him a dirty look. The pair of them were in the library trying to study. Perhaps it would have helped them both if they had opened the books they had found on the topic but neither of them had instead deciding to sit there and talk. Well James had decided to talk and had forced Sirius to listen.

"Call it stupid mate but I would have thought that you of all people would have loved Qudditch, if any of us didn't like it then I would have thought it would have been Remmie but…" he voice trailed off as he stared intently at the black hair of his friend, Sirius finished his sentence in a muffled tone his face still buried in his arms and resting on the book.

"However Remmie is the one who loves it and I'm the one who doesn't, it's a strange twisted world after all" James raised an eyebrow at the bitter comment and for the first time noticed that Sirius didn't seem to be his usual bright self. If anything he seemed to be depressed.

"Erm Siri are you ok?"

"Fine" came the reply, Sirius looked up and gave him a look that look remarkably like he was pleading "I would be better if you shut up about Qudditch" James nodded his head slowly taking in the tired looking face

"Fine I won't say another word about Qudditch ok?" Sirius gloomy face brightened

"Great" he remarked straightening up. The pair smiled at each other as silence fell around them awkwardly.

"So…" James began in a nervous fashion, if there was anything he hated then it was silences "I saw Lily today and she actually looked at me…. What? At least it's not Qudditch" he said his voice sounding annoyed as he watched Sirius's head fall back onto the table

"No its not" Sirius said "But that's all you talk about these days Qudditch and Lily its kinda boring and to be frank kinda annoying as well" James shrugged looking indignant

"Excuse Me for being interested in something unlike you, all you've been doing for the past few days is moping round though you won't tell anyone why" he snapped, Sirius shot him a nasty look which James returned, The argument that was brewing between them was defused by the appearance of their other two best friends Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew.

"Hello" Peter said dropping into the empty seat with a sigh of relief dropping his bag onto the floor and massaging his shoulder "Thank God that is over" he glanced at the pair of angry boys with a raised eyebrow, noticing the scene for the first time

"Where were you?" James asked turning away from Sirius and looking at the smaller boy with a questioning look, Peter shot him a quick look but answered him in a bright cheerful tone.

"Remus was testing me on the potion quiz and we all know what a slave driver he is" Peter cast a grin at the other boy who also dropped into a chair with a look of relief on his face.

"If you wanna pass then deal with it," he replied lazily, the Irish in his voice more prominent then usual "Montgomery will go a lot harder on you then I did you know"

"I know but still its hard work to do on such a nice evening" Peter said sighing again "What have you two been talking about?" he asked glancing at James and Sirius as he changed the subject.

"Qudditch" James replied eagerly "Until Sirius told me to shut up" Peter cast a surprised look at Sirius then spoke to James

"What about how your team lost in a blaze of glory? Oh I'm sorry you didn't know, how you lost in a wallow of defeat?" he questioned his pale blue-grey eyes looking amused, James bristled up on the spot

"We barely lost at all, if McKenna hadn't bludgered Andrews at the last minute we would have won because that snitch would have been ours" Peter smirked at him as he shook his head

"You were completely outmatched James" he said with a laugh "We completely kicked your ass, stop living in a delusional world where the Cannons are good because you suck" Sirius stood up and picked his bag up ignoring the heated answer that Peter received for his comment

"See you later" he said in a weary voice, he didn't think he could stand another half an hour hearing about Quidditch. He noticed Remus looking at him with an worried expression but he didn't look at him recently he had been feeling strange around the Irish boy, half of him wanting to be near him, the other half terrified to be near him, it was unnerving to him and the reason for his sulks as James has put it, he didn't know what to think Surely he didn't fancy Remus did he? After all it was Remus Sirius had known for a few months that he liked men but his best friend?

"Seeya" James and Peter said in unison both with the same distracted tone to their voice as they continued their discussion over their teams. Sirius rolled his eyes and left the library making his way up to the Gryffindor common room and then to his dormitory where he sank on his bed. His eyes going to the view outside the window automatically.

He had no idea what was wrong with him recently but he just didn't have the energy to do anything. He didn't want to do anything. It felt like he was missing something but he could never figure out what it was exactly. He just knew he needed it before he went mad

"Siri" Sirius tore his eyes away from the darkening sky and looked up to see Remus standing by his bed watching him with soft amber eyes he was leaning against one of the post in a deceptive lazy pose, Sirius knew him though and knew that Remus was anything but lazy.

"What are you doing here Remmie?" he asked glancing at his watch out of habit "Isn't it time for dinner now? Why aren't you down there with the others" Remus nodded his head

"It is time for dinner, that's why I've come to get you, you didn't eat much at Lunch so you need to eat now James and Peter are saving the two of us seats" Sirius shook his head

"Go on without me cause I'm not hungry" he had expected Remus to shrug and leave so he was surprised when Remus dropped onto his bed watching him intently

"What's wrong?" he demanded softly, Sirius raised an eyebrow and looked away, he could never keep eye contact with Remus for long especially recently

"Nothing" he said, Remus gave him a disbelieving look

"Really? Because I think you're lying to me, you never were good at it" Sirius sighed

"Fine there is something wrong," he said, his tone surprisingly huffy Sirius was never good at keeping his feelings locked away he was far too emotional for that but it still annoyed him when people could tell.

"Want to tell me what it is?" Remus asked, "It could help and I am a good listener after all or at least that's what I'm told"

"No" Sirius replied instantly he wasn't sure why but Remus was the last person he wanted to talk to about this, perhaps he did fancy him at least that would explain a lot of things.

"Well I'm not shifting until you tell me and since I'm hungry I suggest you tell me soon ok?" Remus crossed his arms and made himself more comfortable to prove his point.

"Why would you want to know?" Sirius asked in annoyance, Remus smirked laughing slightly

"Because we're friends and when you get upset about it you tend to sulk like you're doing now and to be frank mate you become unbearable to live with" Sirius smiled slightly and sat up resting his back against the headboard

"It's just I don't know, I feel…" he stopped and shook his head

"You feel?" Sirius looked up and noted once again how good looking Remus was, he wasn't as good looking as Sirius himself was but he was definitely up there with James. Soft blond hair fell into his amber eyes and he wore it slightly too long for people's liking, so the back of it touched his collar. His face was pale and he had freckles over his nose and cheeks from exposure to the sun and he always looked tired but Sirius like him the way he was regardless of the fact that Remus complained daily about his freckles.

"Like I'm missing something," he whispered, he watched Remus eyes widen then turn sympathetic at the confession

"Missing what exactly?" Sirius glanced down at the cover and noticed that Remus was making a pattern on it, he tilted his head slightly, Remus had surprisingly nice hands. He shook his head and spoke

"Dunno" Remus gave him a long penetrating look that had Sirius shifting under it, he looked away from him and stared intently at the wall only looking back as he felt the weight on his bed lift and the curtains flutter indicating Remus was gone. A second later however, Remus was back holding his broomstick in his hand and a jumper in the other.

"Come on Siri we're going for a ride" he remarked puling the jumper on over his head. Sirius stared at him with wide eyes before shaking his head

"No thanks Remmie" he repeated watching as Remus grinned at him

"No you don't have a choice in this Siri" he reached down and grabbed his by the hand and hauled him to his feet. "Lets go, he walked over to the window and opened it looking at it with an assessing look "I don't think we're going to fit through there" he said with a sigh "Down stairs then" he closed the window and grabbed Sirius by the arm dragging him down the old stone steps, everyone else was at dinner so the room was empty. Remus let go of his arm and Sirius, trying to ignore the tingle racing from his arm over his body, watched Remus open the larger window. He stood on the ledge, look back at Sirius with a large grin and jumped. Sirius made a strangled sound as his heart raced and he found himself by the window ledge looking out before he even registered he had moved. Remus was hovering outside the window smiling "Come on, trust me for once" he brought the broom up and Sirius grinned back and jumped on the back, wrapping his arms round Remus slim waist.

"Lets go then" he yelled and Remus nodded, zooming away from the building. For such a bookworm Remus was surprisingly good on the broom and he soon was whizzing all around the place causing Sirius to laugh as he held on. It felt good to fly but it felt even better because it was Remus who was with him and it was Remus he had his arms round. Sirius eyes widened as the impact of this hit him. He was missing Remus in his life? Before he could think any more of it Remus landed by the lake and looked at Sirius with the same wide grin as before, his cheeks red from the wind

"Feel better?" he asked cocking his head slightly, Sirius nodded a tingly feeling erupting in his stomach, he groaned inwards. What a bloody time to realise he fancied Remus he had always thought he had but to realised it was a shock to Sirius after all only James knew he was gay he had no idea how Remus or Peter would take it.

"Yeah" he said finally, Remus nodded looking at the scenery with a small smile on his face

"Good a broomstick ride is always good for clearing the head" he collapsed on the grass and looked up at Sirius "Ready to tell me what's wrong?"

"I feel like I'm missing someone in my life" Sirius said taking his courage with both hands as he sank to the floor next to Remus he was after all Sirius Black, no one had turned him down before but then again no one had mattered to him before like Remus did, he just couldn't believe he didn't realise it earlier all the signs had been there if he had only looked for them.

"Well" Remus said leaning back on his hands and looking thoughtful "You haven't had a girlfriend for a while which is highly unusual for you perhaps that's it?" he questioned,

"No I'm not missing a girlfriend. I don't even like girls" he waited to see Remus reaction to that, but other then a quick look Remus said nothing. A silence fell between them that was finally broken by Remus

"Was that your way of telling me you're gay?" he asked light heartedly "Because you need to work on it" Sirius grinned in relief

"I'll do that," he promised

"Don't blame you" Remus continued, "I'm not keen on girls either in fact I'm only keen on one person" Sirius looked at him

"Do I know them?" he asked a feeling of jealousy spreading through his stomach he didn't want anyone to have Remus bar him.

"You do" Remus said lying back on the grass

"Male or female?"

"Male" Remus replied a blush coming across his cheeks

"James?" Remus wrinkled his nose up

"Don't think so" he replied with a laugh "James if far too involved with himself to be with anyone else"

"Peter?" Sirius asked his heart beating as butterflies exploded in his stomach,

"Naw, sweet kid but I like dark haired boys"

"Me?" Sirius asked after a silence. Remus nodded slowly

"Yeah, you're going to hate me now aren't you Siri I mean…" his words were cut off as Sirius kissed him, he felt Remus's body stiffen then relax his eyes close but ignored everything else, except the fact that this felt good and it felt right. He broke the kiss off and spoke in a quick whispered fashion.

"Naw, I'm not. You see it took me a while to realise but I'm missing you in my life and I don't want that to happen, I want you to be in my life with me by my side" Remus grinned

"I can do that but only if you do one thing for me?"

"What?" Sirius questioned

"Support my Qudditch team otherwise it would never work" Sirius said at him for a second looking into teasing amber eyes, then laughed out loud

"Fine I'll support your Qudditch team for all the time we are together ok, but only for you" he said bending down and kissing Remus again, his life long obsession with the Tornado starting that day as did the rest of his life.

**A/N – Err yeah don't ask because I dunno, Sirius had a suspicion he like Remus but he would never believe it so when he finally he did he told Remmie and they lived happily ever after. Dunno why I made Remus a big Qudditch fan and not Sirius but it was the way it wrote it self.**

** Please Review but no flame ok!**


End file.
